


why do we write mister bane

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: icantthinkofone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus





	why do we write mister bane

Dry Bowser and Toadette watched May and Dawn's farting contest, with the two wondering if the gassy Pokemon Coorinator girls would ever stop being gassy. Arceus and Rayquaza walked by, with the scene taking place in the lively Jubilife City towards the west.  
"My farts are better and wetter than yours!" May taunted as she stuck her tongue out while letting out trumpet farts that ended up wet.  
Dawn scoffed as she was exploding bassy deep pitched farts that were louder than May's. "Ha! Like your flatulence could even compare to mine!"  
"Goodness me..." Toadette admitted as she farted out a cute little poot, fanning the air with her right hand. "These flatuleng girls are making me gassy."  
"Please, don't." Dry Bowser groaned as he was combing his red hair. "We have enough fart fetish fuel in this story as it is."  
"You could say that again." Arceus stated as he was reading through a phone book, being quite bored of seeing May and Dawn fart all the time.  
"Say what again how who?" Rayquaza blubbered as he was busy playing as himself in Pokemon Rumble World, the game being more fun and worthy of paying attention to than the human girls breaking wind.


End file.
